Por siempre, y para siempre
by Loneliness Daphne
Summary: Han pasado ya años desde la batalla contra Debonair, las chicas regresan para estar con sus amigos en un Cephiro tranquilo y en paz, que tanto tendran que complicarse la vida un par de tercos para al fin aceptar sus sentimientos?
1. Chapter 1

NOTA: Los personajes de MKR no me pertenecen si no a CLAMP

**POR SIEMPRE ..…Y PARA SIEMPRE**

**CAPITULO 1. Un nuevo inicio.**

Habían pasado ya siete años desde la lucha contra Deavonier sin que las chicas lograran volver a ese maravilloso mundo llamado Cephiro, hasta que un día sumando su gran fuerza de voluntad al poder de sus genios en otra dimensión, así como el deseo de sus amigos por volver a verlas lograron el milagro, y desde ese entonces habían pasado ya dos años en donde con la ayuda de Guru Clef sumando parte del poder que aun permanecía en Lucy al ser el ultimo Pilar lograron crear una especie de portal para que fueran y vinieran en el momento en que lo desearan utilizando un anillo que se les concedió a cada una para poder abrir el portal; ellas habían decidido quedarse a vivir con sus amigos, pero aun así, volvían en algunas ocasiones a visitar a sus familiares pues aunque decidieron decirles la verdad y ellos aceptaron su decisión, prometieron seguir en contacto con ellos.

En ese tiempo Anaís y Paris se habían vuelto una pareja muy estable, Paris pronto ascendería al trono como Rey, ellos tenían contemplado pronto una ceremonia donde serian coronado como Rey y Reina (pues ante las leyes de Cephiro ya estaban casados) y pese a que Paris siempre de trataba de huir de sus responsabilidades, Anaís lograba hacerlo entrar en razón para que cumpliera con sus deberes, lo que facilitaba el trabajo para Guru Clef pues no tenia que estar tras del Príncipe en todo momento teniendo así tiempo para el mismo,

Por su parte, Lucy , después de haber vuelto a este reino, ella y Latis se declararon sus sentimientos mutuamente, dándose la oportunidad de vivir su amor abiertamente, ellos también se habían casado bajo las leyes de Cephiro y habían pensado en reanudar votos en Mundo Místico en una boda para reafirmar la unión entre mundos y de paso Latis fuera parte oficialmente de la familia de Lucy;

ella acompañaba mucho a Latis en expediciones diplomaticas que el hacia a los reinos vecinos, consolidando mas las relaciones entre Cephiro y los demás planetas.

Y en cuanto a Marina, pues bien, ella y Ascot eran casi inseparables, pasaban buen tiempo juntos, sin embargo pese al gran amor que Ascot sentía por Marina, esta no lo correspondía pues solo veía en el una hermosa amistad, no quería estropearlo todo por un repentino cambio de humor arruinando esa relación, además, ella estaba completamente enamorada de Guru Clef, sin embargo jamás se atrevió a decirle sus sentimientos, su amistad se había reforzado mucho y era común verlos juntos conversando y riendo;

Y Pese a que Cephiro ya no estaba siendo amenazado por alguna fuerza oscura, Marina se dedico de lleno a entrenar con su magia, al menos así se distaría y lograba apartar la imagen de Guru Clef de su mente por un momento, cosa que no era fácil para ella, pues desde que volvieron poco tiempo atrás la imagen infantil del mago había cambiado dando paso a un hombre mas alto que ella, de bellas facciones, su cabello creció junto con el, igualando el largo del facellido Zagato, y su aspecto la derretía, pero eso el no lo sabría, pues ella no estaba dispuesta a decírselo,

Por su parte Guru Clef había descubierto de su necesidad de estar con Marina, le agradaba mucho su compañía , confirmándose a si mismo lo mucho que la necesitaba y la quería, quererla?, no, mas que eso, se admitía a si mismo que había caído enamorado con ella, sin embargo era un secreto que no pensaba compartir con nadie, ni siquiera con la misma Marina, pues sabia de sus diferencias tanto en carácter, temperamento, …edades!

Le dolía mucho cada vez que ella partía a Mundo Místico, temía mucho se cansara de ir a Cephiro y jamás regresara, pues en realidad ella a diferencia de Lucy y Anaís no tenia a alguien por quien regresar, mas sin embargo para alivio de su corazón ella siempre volvía con su hermosa y calida sonrisa, ahora ya no como una niña, sino como toda una bellísima mujer, al igual que Lucy y Anaís, sin embargo, a sus ojos, ella era aun mas hermosa, no así, estaba loco por las golosinas de Mundo Místico que ella les llevaba, sin duda era un adicto a los chocolates, solo que para su mal Marina era muy celosa con estos, pues guardaba muy bien y bajo magia el resto que quedaba, y eso a el no le convenía, se había vuelto un chocolatito (adicto a los chocolates) y por ende, un esclavo e las exigencias de Marina!

Un día por la tarde una Marina muy aburrida salía a tomar un poco de aire, y mientras estiraba sus brazos al cielo y se quejaba

-Ahhhhhh! Pero que tarde mas aburrida!

-que sucede Marina? Pregunto Lucy.

Ella no se dio cuenta de que Lucy y Latis estaban platicando sentados en una de las fuentes del gran jardín,

_Oh! Disculpen, no vi que estuvieran aquí, dijo levemente sonrojada;

-esta bien, no te preocupes, pero que pasa? Porque esa cara?

-No es nada, el ambiente en el castillo hoy esta muy tranquilo, parece que una parte de los habitantes del castillo salieron a terminar varias labores fuera, y honestamente no tengo deseos de practicar mi magia en este momento, me siento muy aburrida!  
vaya! Y yo que creía que seria buena idea pasar el fin de semana aquí;

En eso Paris y Anaís saltan de una de las ramas de los árboles cercanos.

-Oigan, y por que no jugamos a algo? Los que estamos en el castillo podemos hacer algo para matar un poco de tiempo, dijo la rubia

-Es una buena idea Anaís, tienes algo en mente? Pregunto el peli verde,

-Mmmm, veamos… a la pelota? preguntó Lucy

-No, eso no, repuso la peli celeste

-Que tal a los atrapados?

-No, eso tampoco Anaís, comento Lucy

-Cartas?, no, olvídenlo, igual de aburrido, la misma Marina se respondió,

-Oigan, y que les parece a la semana Inglesa? Repuso Anaís

-Suena bien, dijo Lucy

-Hola chicos! Que hacen? Pregunto la peli rosa acompañada por Ascot, que recién llegaban al lugar después de estar en un poblado vecino

-Ascot! Caldina! Que bueno que llegan! Estábamos por iniciar un juego, pero somos pocos y esto se debe de jugar en parejas, les agradaría participar? Dijo de forma efusiva Lucy con grandes ojos y orejas de gato

-Amor, pero… y eso, en que consiste? Pregunto Latis a su chica

Las chichas sonrieron y Anaís hablo…

**Hooola! Que tal, me presento, después de mucho tiempo de leer fanfics, me atrevi a escribir algo; es mi primer fic publicado, espero sea de su agrado, comentarios buenos y malos son bien recibidos para un mejor crecimiento a mi persona**

**Pronto la continuación, jijijj**

**Saludos***


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos nuevamente, aclarando algunos detalles que omití en el otro capitulo,

aquí la imagen de Clef es como en el Ova, con la única diferencia de que su cabello ahora es mas largo, de igual forma, Lucy y Anaís están casadas con sus parejas según alguna leyes que había leido de Cephiro,

aunque no coincidan mucho las personalidades de los personajes como en el anime, esto para hacerlo un poco mas ameno.

En el caso del juego que menciono, la trama es similar al juego de la botella, solo que aquí se limitan dos opciones, beso o bofetada.

Agradezco los comentarios recibidos, estoy tomando en cuenta los consejos que me han dado, seguiré trabajando en ello.

Los personajes de MKR no me pertenecen, si no a CLAMP, únicamente usos sus nombres en esta historia

Lo que esta entre comillas son pensamientos

Que lo disfruten :}

.. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Que hacen? pregunto la Caldina acompañada por Ascot, que recién llegaban al lugar después de estar en un poblado vecino

-¡Ascot! ¡Caldina! ¡que bueno que llegan!

estábamos por iniciar un juego, pero somos pocos y esto se debe de jugar en parejas,

¿les agradaría participar? (dijo de forma efusiva Lucy con grandes ojos y orejas de gato).

-Amor, pero… y eso, ¿en que consiste? Pregunto Latis

Las chichas sonrieron y Anaís hablo: …

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . . .

**CAPITULO 2. EL JUEGO COMIENZA**

-Verán, es muy simple, cada pareja que este aquí participara según el turno que elijan, se colocaran espalda con espalda y una persona dirá por orden el nombre de cada día de la semana, lo único que harán es girar su cabeza ya sea a la izquierda o derecha,

si ustedes coinciden y ambos miran al mismo lado…

-¡Nosotras los besaremos! dijo una alegre Lucy con las mejillas teñidas de rosa,

-¿Eso es cierto Anaís? pregunto incrédulo Paris

-Así es, ( contesto con una amplia sonrisa),

peeeero… en caso de no coincidir…

-¡Nosotras los castigaremos!

-No lo entiendo… ¿eso que tiene de divertido?, Bueno… una parte si, ¿pero y el castigo?

-Tranquilo Latis, ….solo será un bofetada

-¿Ah? dijeron ellos con cara de temor,

en eso una sombra cruza tranquilamente el pasillo que daba al jardín

-¡Ey! ¡Guru Clef!

_Mmmh? ''acaso van a invitar a ese mago ridículo? ''

…''¿y si me toca de pareja tendría que besarlo en caso de coincidir? Ah no, ¡eso si que no!''  
-¡Oh! ¡Como quisiera que mi Rafaga estuviera ahora aquí y no con la guardia real!,

Querido Ascot, ¿no te importa ser mi pareja para jugar? (dijo abrazando al pobre chico que estaba rojo por la pena)

_¿Ah? ¡Aah!, no, jaja, no hay problema, (decía el de forma muy nerviosa)

Marina por su parte salto en su lugar al escuchar que nombraban a Guru Clef, sintiéndose incomoda, no habia pensado que el mago aparecería;

sin embargo, la idea de besarlo era tentadora,

y pensándolo mejor, con lo reservado y serio que es no creía que se atreviera a participar;

en eso la voz de Paris la hizo volver a la realidad

-¡Hola Guru Clef! que bien que hayas venido, las chicas pensaron en un juego de mundo místico para pasar un poco el tiempo, ¿quieres participar? solo que es en parejas y esa fiera es la que queda sola.

-¿a quien llamas fiera?

-Hola chicos, mmmmhh ¿y no preferiría ella estar con Ascot? (pregunto en tono indiferente)

-Pues aunque lo prefiera, yo ya elegí a mi pequeño hermano, (dijo Caldina aferrándose del joven invocador)

-Cal… ¡Caldina! ¡Me ahogas!

-Pues no se, … quizás no debería participar,

-¿Que es lo que pasa contigo Clef? ¿acaso temes que te lastime?

¡Oh! muy cierto, tus ocupaciones,

por no decir que estas algo amargado, (hablo mas bajo y comenzó a reír)

¡Pafhht!

-Aahghh!

-¿A quien llamas amargado? (dio un rápido golpe con su báculo)

Niña irrespetuosa, ¡esta bien!, participare, (se cruzo de brazos desafiando con la mirada a Marina, que por su parte contestaba con sus manos en cadera y una malvada sonrisa

'' ¡No sabes la que te espera! te costara caro llamarme Niña,

… y de paso el golpe ''

y una lagrima asomaba frotándose ocasionalmente la cabeza,

-¡Muy bien! ¿Quien inicia? decía entusiasmada Lucy mientras saltaba de gusto

-Seremos Anaís y yo!

-de acuerdo, entonces recuérdenlo, diremos cada dia de la semana y ustedes deberán voltear al lado que quieran, ¿entendido?

-Muy bien! ¡Iniciemos!

Anaís y Paris se pusieron de espaldas, Guru Clef miraba atento el juego para saber en lo que se había metido, cuando de repente Lucy y Marina gritaron…

-¡LUNES!

La pareja giro rápido sus cabezas; el resto de los cephirianos miro dudoso y una gota resbalo por sus rostros

-¿que sucede? no pongan esas caras,… ya viene lo divertido, decía Anaís que había girado a su derecha y Paris volteo al lado opuesto.

-¡Genial!

¡Castigo!,

grito Marina, y una sonrojada Anaís se giro dando una aparente pequeña bofetada (aunque hay que recordar que posee mucha fuerza en sus manos)

-¡Pero que demonios!

¿Que tipo de juego este?, el máximo hechicero se había alarmado

-Jumph! Tranquilo veterano!, aun faltan seis días mas,

decía Marina de forma malvada cuando

¡Paffht!

-Ag- Aghht!  
y seguido frotaba su cabeza

- ¿A quien llamas veterano?

-prosigan con esto…

Rugió el mago fulminando a la guerrera del agua con la mirada; volvieron Anaís y Paris a sus posiciones,

¡MARTES! …(Gritaron Lucy y Marina, pero otra vez no coincidieron y Paris volvió a ser castigado)

¡MIERCOLES! (Y su historia no fue distinta)

¡JUEVES!

el pobre solo tenia lagrimas en sus ojos y frotaba sus mejillas ahora ya rojas, hasta que…

¡VIERNES!

Paris solo asintió a cerrar sus ojos para sentir la pesada mano de su chica, cuando unos calidos labios se posaron sobre los suyos, y al abrir sus ojos se topo con una angelical Anaís con las mejillas teñidas de rosa y tímida mirada;  
el que no podía cerrar la boca era Guru Clef quien no salía de su asombro, ¿que tipo de cosas les gustaba hacer en mundo Místico?

-¿Que clase de juego es este? decía en cierto tono nervioso

-Vamos Clef, tranquilo, es solo un juego de castigo o premio, como habrás notado;

necesitas relajarte un poco, (decía Marina con una divertida mirada mientras que el la seguía fulminando con sus ojos; todos siguieron con el juego.

¡SABADO! (y el resultado fue otro beso pero ahora mas relajado)

¡DOMINGO! (y esta vez fue un beso breve, pero mas apasionado por parte del príncipe)

Caldina reía a carcajadas

-Vaya niñas, ¡esto es muy divertido!, ni siquiera en Cizeta había visto al así, jajajjajaj

-Esto es arriesgado, pero se ve divertido, (decía Latis mientras veía a Paris con las mejillas rojas por los golpes de su chica.)

-bien, ¿y ahora quien sigue?

-Ahora si ya no hay dudas al respecto, ¿cierto?

-Yo! ¡Voy Yo!

Caldina, camino con las manos en la cadera mirado a Ascot y a Guru Clef en especial a este ultimo con cierta malicia, el por su parte comenzó a sudar frío y a pasar saliva difícilmente, su mirada por alguna razón lo comenzaba a poner nervioso; ella le dirigió un picara sonrisa, pues podía ver claramente los sentimientos de el hacia la guerrera del agua, a fin de cuentas solo les daría un empujoncito a esos dos, y estiro un brazo a Ascot para llevárselo volteando a ver la cara de confusión de Guru Clef,

-querido Guru, ni te sueñes besándome, se me secan los labios, jajjajajja

A todos les resbalo una gota por su cabeza ante el comentario

-Comencemos!

Bueno, hasta aquí este otro capitulo, espero les haya gustado

Saludos*


	3. Chapter 3

Lo que esta entre ''comillas'' son pensamientos

CAPITULO 3. TODO POR UN DESCUIDO.

querido Guru, ni te sueñes besándome, se me secan los labios, jajjajajja,  
A todos les resbalo una gota por su cabeza ante el comentario de la bailarina.

-Bueno, ¡Comencemos!

La bailarina y el joven aprendiz se pusieron en posición y las chicas comenzaron a gritar los dias;

-¡LUNES!... ¡Beso!

-¡MARTES! …¡Beso!

-¡MIERCOLES!...¡Castigo!

-¡JUEVES! ….¡Castigo!

-¡VIERNES!...¡Beso!

-¡SABADO!...¡Castigo!

-¡DOMINGO!...¡Castigo!

-Jajajaja, ¡que divertido!  
hay que hacer esto mas seguido! ▬ Caldina reía a carcajadas, mientras el pobre de Ascot tenia los ojos en espiral por lo asfixiante de los besos de la chica y los tremendos golpes que le había dado, que prefirió quedarse sentado un buen tiempo mientras el resto miraba divertido la escena.

-Vamos Lucy, es nuestro turno; será divertido ver a maestro y alumna matándose, hablo el espadachín mágico telepáticamente a su chica  
-Si, tienes razón; y una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en su tierno rostro avanzando al frente para comenzar a jugar.

-Bien, ¿listos? ¡Comencemos!

-LUNES!...¡Castigo!

-MARTES!...¡Beso!

-MIERCOLES!...¡Beso!

-JUEVES!...¡Castigo!

-VIERNES!...¡Beso

-SABADO!...¡Beso!

-DOMINGO!...¡Beso!

-No es justo!, de seguro se pusieron de acuerdo!, ▬un molesto Paris se quejaba de brazos cruzados viendo con algo de enojo a la pareja.

-¿Como crees? eso no es verdad ▬ Se quejo Lucy haciendo un puchero.

-Simplemente nos hemos complementado muy bien; ▬ Latis dirigió su mirada a Lucy mientras se frotaba levemente la mejilla derecha que fue la que se veía mas roja.  
▬ ...aunque, creo que necesitamos arreglar esos pequeños desacuerdos, ▬ dijo acercando mas a Lucy abrazándola; todos se rieron ante la actitud tan cambiada del espadachín.

-Muy bien, ahora ya solo nos queda una parejita, ▬ hablo Caldina mirando a Marina y a Guru Clef, quienes sus risas se apagaron y saltaron levemente asustados en sus lugares.

-A decir verdad, lo e estado pensando y creo que no es conveniente que participe, después de todo, no seria algo bien visto por nuestros cargos,  
además debo de volver a algunas de mis actividades y …

-Esta bien Clef, puedes volver a tus ocupaciones, o ir y descansar un poco, creo que te hará bien, después de todo es algo lógico que te aterre este tipo de eventos, ▬ decía Marina comenzando a alejarse del jardín.  
▬ ¡esta bien chicos! me divertí mucho, los veo en a cena y…

No bien termino de hablar y encaminarse cuando el báculo del mago le cerro el paso junto a un árbol acercándola a el; peligrosamente cerca de el pensó Marina.

-¿A donde crees que vas?

solo dije que no era conveniente, y quizás no bien visto que participara en esto,  
mas nunca que no participaría, mi querida Marina, ▬ y esto ultimo lo dijo el en un tono grave con una mirada realmente seductora que dejo con la boca abierta a todos, pero sobre todo a Marina, que se quedo sin habla, hasta que después de unos instantes reacciono y lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¡Muy bien! ¿y que haces aquí?  
Toma tu lugar que tengo mejores formas en que perder mi tiempo, ▬ dijo ella con una mano en la cadera mientras con la otra sacudía ligeramente su larga cabellera con aparente enojo;  
ambos se pusieron de espaldas, y pese a que se veían realmente seguros de si mismos, internamente temblaban pues no sabían que sucedería ni como reaccionaria el otro.

''calma Marina, relájate! recuerda lo que as estado entrenando,  
…concéntrate en sentir la mayor parte de su flujo liquido,  
recuerda, …nuestros cuerpos son en su mayoría agua ¡y el agua es tu elemento!''

Por su parte el mago no sabia como comportarse, el y su enorme orgullo!, ¡en los problemas en los que se metía!

-¡De acuerdo! Comencemos! ▬ grito Anaís

**-¡LUNES!**

-¿?

''jajajjajajaj'' ¡Castigo! ▬ Marina reía internamente, ▬ ''ahora si pagaras por todos esos porrazos que me as dado!''  
El mago sintió terror por unos momentos para después recibir el castigo.

-MARTES!... ¡castigo!

-MIESCOLES!... ¡castigo!

-JUESVES!... ¡castigo!

-VIERNES!... ¡castigo!

-SABADO!... ¡castigo!

Ante la escena todos sentían una enorme pena por el pobre mago, debían de admitir que soportaba con gran fortaleza los fuertes golpes de Marina sin queja alguna…

-''Muy bien Marina!  
¡lo estas haciendo muy bien!  
Aunque … me da un poquito de lastima Clef, pero… ¡ni modo!  
¡el se lo busco!, ahora ya solo falta un movimiento y terminamos''

´**-¡DOMINGO!**

La guerrera de Ceres volvió a concentrarse canalizando el movimiento en el mago cuando…

-¡Puuu Pu Puuu!

De la nada una alegre Nikona salto de entre unos arbustos sobre la cabeza de la Guerrera asustándola y por ende perdiendo su concentración haciendo que coincidiera con Guru Clef,  
todos contuvieron el aliento, nadie se atrevía a decir nada, hasta que-….

-¡NIKONA! ¡te voy a matar! ¡Te interpusiste!  
Hay que repetirlo, ¡no cuenta!, ▬ se quejaba Marina

-Lo siento Marina, pero a ninguno de nosotros nos valieron las distracciones, ▬hablo Latis volteando a ver cómplice a su maestro.

-Pero, pero…¡pero!

-Nunca creí decir algo así, …pero, soporte bastante bien tus castigos, creo que es momento de recibir algo a cambio, ¿no lo crees así Marina? ▬ decía el mago acercándose peligrosamente a ella .

-¡Clef! Alto!, mmm, ¿no te gustaría que lo arregláramos de otra forma? ▬ decía algo nerviosa y casi a manera de suplica Marina que solo el pudiera escucharla.

-No lo se, y según tu… ¿que podría ser?, aunque lo dudo, ▬ el estaba muy divertido viendo el pánico en Marina, a el le quedaba claro que lograba ponerla nerviosa, y mas aun desde que había cambiado su aspecto dejando su imagen infantil por la de un hombre completamente desarrollado.

-Mmmmhh, no lo se, tal ve trabajo comunitario, … ayudante en la cocina, ''piensa en algo, piensa ya!''  
- OH..

_ ¿OH?

-¿Chocolates? Si!, eso es! No… ¿no te gustaría que te consintiera con algunos chocolates?

-¡Vaya!, eso si que es tentador, pero es un soborno, así que deja de darle vueltas al asunto y ven acá para terminar esto de una vez! ▬ dijo jalándola de la mano a el,  
el se desconocía por completo; nunca nadie lo había hecho comportarse así mas que ella, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente teñidas de rosa a causa de las bofetadas que ella le había dado y sentía algo de dolor, pero el deseo de sentir sus suaves labios alejaba toda razón de su ser; esta era la oportunidad que había estado esperando,  
era casi como si los golpes que ella le dio hubieran encendido un deseo que no creía existía en el, y solo teniéndola con el se apagaría un poco todo este sentir que nacía en el hacia ella.

''-pero para eso, ella tendría que corresponder a mis sentimientos, ser Mi Marina.  
Un momento!... ¿hacerla mía? ¡Si! ¡Eso es!  
No puedo negarlo, quisiera que fuese mi eterna compañera, ¡Solamente me pertenecería a mi! ¡A nadie mas!,  
se que soy egoísta, pero es lo único que deseo desde que al fin me puedo atrever a amar libremente desde que Lucy abolió el sistema del Pilar..  
… a ella!''

Los demás dejaron de existir en ese momento para ellos;  
el calor de ella lo comenzaba a enloquecer, aun no probaba sus labios y ya se había vuelto ella una droga para su ser;

Marina estaba aterrada, Guru Clef la tenia en brazos y no podía zafarse, el mago era muy fuerte, no creyó que el asunto fuera a salírsele de las manos,  
aunque debía de admitir que le encantaba la determinación de el; sin embargo, antes de que cualquier cosa sucediera, no le dejaría el asunto así de fácil.  
Para sorpresa del mago, ella cerro sus brazos alrededor de su cuello con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro, y levantándose de puntitas acerco sus labios al rostro de el y en su oído se escucho apenas como un murmullo…

_¡Brisa!

El mago la sujeto fuerte por la cintura y abrió de par sus ojos solo para observar la traviesa sonrisa de su amada y su cuerpo desaparecer como la suave brisa de mar sin poder evitar que escapara,  
El cerro sus ojos, tenia su cabeza gacha, y de repente murmuro mas para si mismo

- Esta vez, no permitiré que escapes… ▬ y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro,  
golpeo un poco el piso con su báculo y desapareció en un rayo de luz.

-¡Alcánzala Guru Clef! ¡Esta vez Marina si se la gano! ▬ gritaba Lucy.

-¡Vaya,!, esa niña si que a desarrollado mucho sus poderes, mira que desaparecer con una brisa,  
¡Bueno! Imagino que a esos dos ya no los veremos por hoy… o quien sabe si en días, ▬ decía muy divertida y de forma maliciosa Caldina.

-No entiendo porque siguen negándose en admitir lo que sienten el uno por el otro ese par ¡En fin! tal para cual ▬ decía Paris

-Bueno, ¿les parece ir a caminar un poco?

-Claro Latis, creo que un poco de aire y una caminata nos vendría a todos bien, ▬ decía el pobre Ascot aun frotándose las mejillas; ▬ todos atinaron a reír e iniciaron una breve caminata por las alrededores del lugar.

Mientras, en otro lado del castillo Marina se había materializado en su habitación y comenzó a buscar como loca algo por todas partes…

-¡¿Donde esta? ¿Donde?  
¡¿Donde lo deje?

Buscaba en cajones, ropero, bajo su cama, se veía muy desesperada en su labor, y tan concentrada estaba en su búsqueda que no sintió una presencia muy familiar, justo cuando se levantaba unos fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura por su espalda y con grave voz dijo a su oído…

-¿Que sucede?  
¿acaso buscabas esto? ▬ dijo esa persona levantando un anillo de plata con una gema en forma de luna , llave del portal entre Cephiro y la Tierra que Marina por descuido dejo en su habitación.

La Guerrera del Agua abrió de par sus ojos y sintió que la fuerza la abandono, giro lentamente su pálido rostro para toparse con aquella hermosa mirada azul;  
de repente todo el mundo se volvió negro para ella, y su cuerpo quedo entre los brazos de su captor.

...

Hola, que tal, me disculpo por la tardanza en actualizar jijij, digamos que no se me habia presentado la oportunidad de subir la continuación, en fin,

Gracias por sus comentarios, me da gusto saber que este fic les agrade.

jeje, y es cierto Xulder, ¿quien no a jugado este juego?, de repente se vuelve interesante dependiendo con quien te toque jugar.

volviendo a la historia, no es que haya querido ser mala con Ascot y Clef, sobre todo este ultimo, fue solo para que tomara un poquito mas de valor con Marina n_n,

espero pronto continuar esta historia, quizás el siguiente capitulo sea el ultimo, no preveo que sea tan larga la trama,

Al menos no en esta ocasión ;)


End file.
